


I've been waiting for you all my life

by rosmello



Category: Grande Fratello
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosmello/pseuds/rosmello
Summary: Era amore, non era amicizia.
Relationships: Rosalinda Cannavò / Dayane Mello
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Day 1: truth

**I tried to find love**  
**In someone else too many times**  
**But I hope you know I mean it (mean it)**  
**When I tell you you're the one that was on my mind, oh**

“Possiamo parlare?”

Sei seduta sul letto, i trucchi sparsi a casaccio sulla coperta rossa, quando senti queste parole. I tuoi occhi vagano alla ricerca di qualcosa mentre il silenzio che ha invaso la stanza fino a poco prima viene adesso debolmente coperto da una musica pop che qualcuno in regia ha acceso in tutta la casa — probabilmente convinti di riuscire a rianimare quel monotono pomeriggio.

“Parla.” Le rispondi, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo. E sai che questo tuo atteggiamento non farà altro che peggiorare la precaria situazione in cui tu e lei già vi trovate. Nonostante questa consapevolezza, però, non riesci a ignorare quella parte della tua mente che ti ricorda di proteggerti.

La conferma di questo tuo pensiero arriva sotto forma di un respiro intenso, pesante, e quando lo senti vorresti tanto alzarti, stringerla fra le braccia e sussurrarle che andrà tutto bene, ma non lo fai. Rimani seduta mentre con una mano afferri un fondotinta, giusto per tenerle occupate. Lo apri e ne spremi una piccola goccia sul palmo della tua mano. Non è nemmeno la tua tonalità, è troppo chiaro e sulla tua pelle non starebbe bene, ma sulla sua sarebbe perfetto.

“Potresti anche guardarmi negli occhi, però, o sono così brutta che nemmeno ci riesci.”

Nell’udire quelle parole, sobbalzi leggermente, e un po’ del fondo tinta che tieni fra le mani si rovescia sulla coperta. “Che cugliuni!” Imprechi, tentando di raccogliere con un dito il trucco finito sul letto. Costretta ad abbandonare quel momento di relax che avevi disperatamente tentato di trovare, alzi lo sguardo in direzione di Rosalinda, tentando di mettere a fuoco la sua figura ancora in piedi davanti a te.

La guardi e non puoi fare a meno di notare quanto sia bella. Anche cosi: in accappatoio, leggermente aperto che lascia intravedere il costume che ha ancora addosso, i pantaloni neri della tuta e i capelli sciolti.  
Solo dopo ti soffermi sui suoi occhi, che trovano subito i tuoi. — probabilmente dopo tanto che li cercavano. Ed eccolo lì il problema: gli occhi. Li fissi per un instante e loro ti catturano, ti risucchiano, ti rapiscono e prima che tu te ne possa rendere conto il tempo è volato. A volte pensi che siano come quelle onde del mare che si infrangono con forza contro una scogliera, cariche di emozioni, ricordi, storie.  
E in quel momento, mentre li osservi guizzare tra i tuoi stessi occhi, non puoi fare a meno di notare come quelle onde si muovano rapide quel pomeriggio, tra preoccupazione e diffidenza. Lo odi. Odi quando i suoi occhi chiari assumono quell’aspetto. Odi guardarla e non leggere felicità, spensieratezza, amore nelle sue iridi. Perché per te è quello che Rosalinda si merita. Non tristezza, non rabbia, non preoccupazione. Ma in fondo, quello che odi i più è essere te la causa di quei sentimenti negativi.

“Se non ti guardo non vuol dire che io non ascolto.” Esordisci, tornando poi a concentrarti per togliere del tutto la macchia dalla coperta. Ti inumidisci un dito con le labbra e lo strofini sul tessuto, più violentemente di quanto sarebbe necessario, e poi lo osservi mentre diventa di un rosso sempre più scuro.

“Allora possiamo parlare?”

“Di cosa vuoi parlare?”

“Secondo te? Di ieri sera.”

Prendi un respiro profondo, cercando di riordinare i tuoi pensieri. Ieri sera è stata una montagna russa di emozioni. Siete passati da abbracciarvi, con due enormi sorrisi che vi illuminavano il volto, a urlare l’una contro l’altra, vomitando parole che nemmeno pensate. “Nun c’è bisugno, io esto bene.” Le rispondi con un sorriso forzato, e subito ti senti fiera del fatto che sei riuscita a pronunciare quelle parole senza che la tua voce tremasse, senza far trasparire quanto in realtà non stai bene per niente. “Davvero benissimo!” Ripeti, perché ti piace come suona. Perché più pronunci quelle parole e più ti sembrano vero.

Ovviamente, però, Rosalinda ti conosce troppo bene. “Ma possiamo parlare comunque?”

“Non c’è niente di cui parlare.”

“Ah no?” Ti chiede, una nota di esasperazione colora quella domanda. La vedi che cammina avanti e indietro per la stanza. “Secondo te non abbiamo niente di cui parlare?”

“No.” Rispondi, alzando distrattamente le spalle. “E’ inutile!” Esclama lei, alzando le braccia in aria spazientita. “Mi spieghi perché mi tratti sempre male? Anche ieri sera, che motivo c’era per rispondermi così? Non sono il tuo sacco da boxe. Giuro, Dayane che non ce la faccio più con te!”

Di colpo torni a guardare l’altra ragazza, ritrovandoti intrappolata in uno sguardo che sembra supplicare per un breve momento di sollievo. E allora non puoi continuare oltre. Sorridendole comprensiva ti alzi dal letto e compi quei pochi passi che ti separano da lei, annullando totalmente la distanza tra voi due. Con le dita di una mano, le accarezzi il profilo del volto. “Tu nu hai capito.” Inizi, ritrovandoti incapace di trattenere quelle parole. “Nun volevu abbracciare Maria Teresa, io vulevo abbracciare te. Vuglio siempre abbracciare te.”

Rosalinda esita per un momento. Lo vedi nel modo in cui dischiude le labbra, in quel suo far vagare lo sguardo in mille direzioni diverse, senza mai lasciare che si posi nello stesso punto per più di un secondo, nel suo arrovellarsi le mani, torturandosi le pellicine delle unghie. “Ti è mai successo di venir gettata via come se fossi della semplice spazzatura?” E’ la domanda che ti pone, infine, e dallo sgranare dei suoi occhi capisci subito che non era quello che aveva intenzione di dirti. Tu rimani in silenzio per qualche attimo. I tuoi occhi che scrutano il suo volto in cerca di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, che possa farti capire dove la ragazza volesse arrivare con questo suo discorso. Quando non trovi risposte, però, ti limiti a scuotere il capo, rimanendo in silenzio.

Rosalinda contrae le labbra e si allontana da te, scrollando le spalle come se non le importasse. Le tue mani ricadono lungo i fianchi e, come ogni volta, senti subito la mancanza della sua pelle sotto la tua. “E’ così che ti senti?”

“A volte.”

“Sono io che ti faccio sentire così?”

“Tu mi fai sentire tante cose, troppe. Qualche volta penso che forse dovrei fuggire e mettermi al sicuro. Ma non ci riesco. Non riesco a fuggire da te, Dayane. Cavolo se ci ho provato.” Il respiro quasi ti viene a mancare a sentire quelle parole.

Rosalinda ti fissa con una tale intensità che ti sembra quasi che il tuo cuore venga attraversato da quello sguardo. “Perché vuoi fuggire?” Le chiedi.

“Non lo so nemmeno io.” Sussurra Rosalinda. Era come se qualcosa dentro di lei si fosse rotto, come se il suo animo fosse stato preso ripetutamente a calci da quella assurda situazione. “Un giorno mi ami e il giorno dopo mi rispondi male. Un giorno mi riempi di attenzioni e poi mi ignori. Dici di voler stare da sola e poi ti rifugi dagli altri. E io sono qui, che ti aspetto. Ogni volta ti aspetto ma tu non arrivi mai. E vorrei qualcosa da te ma non so nemmeno —” Rosalinda smette di colpo di parlare. La frase interrotta a metà.

La guardi, incurvando le sopracciglia in una silenziosa domanda. E ti basta seguire il suo sguardo per capire che il motivo dietro questo suo gesto è l’ingresso dei ragazzi nella stanza. Pierpaolo e Andra Zenga si sono buttati nel letto, ridendo e scherzando, ignari della tensione che aleggia nella camera. I tuoi occhi tornano su Rosalinda.

“Vieni con me.” Ti limiti a dire, afferrando il polso della ragazza in un salda presa e, senza darle nemmeno il tempo di controbattere, la trascini verso il bagno. Con rapida velocità, apri la stanza, spingi dentro la ragazza e poi la segui, richiudendo la porta alle tue spalle.

“Dayane, cosa— ?” Esclama finalmente, liberando il proprio braccio dalla tua stretta. “Non puoi prendermi in ostaggio, lo sai? Ci sono le telecamere!”

Ti volti di colpo verso di lei, guardandola per qualche istante con un espressione irritata e divertita allo stesso tempo. Ma ben presto questi sentimenti lasciano spazio ad altri più forti e ti ritrovi ancora una volta incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da lei. Ne studi il volto colorato all’altezza delle guance, i capelli sciolti che le ricadono sulle spalle e una ciocca ribelle che, nei bruschi movimenti di poco prima, è caduta in avanti contornandole il profilo perfetto, e quegli occhi in cui ti sei persa così tante volte da averne perso il conto. Rimani così per alcuni istanti. Solo il rumore del phone che viene acceso al di là della porta ti fa tornare alla realtà.

Con un rapido movimento, ti volti nuovamente e ti affretti a chiudere a chiave anche la seconda porta, assicurando a entrambe quel minimo di privacy possibile, e necessaria, per affrontare quella conversazione. “Parla.” La esordi, voltandoti di nuovo verso di lei, le braccia incrociate al petto.

“Ti giuro Dayane, a volte sei impo—“

“Parla.” Le ripeti, con tono più deciso. “E questa volta niente cavulate!”

Rosalinda apre e chiude la bocca un paio di volte, cercando di raccogliere i suoi pensieri, decidendo quanto effettivamente rivelare di quello che le passava per la testa e quando parla di nuovo, la frase esce insicura e flebile dalle sue labbra.

“Non ce la faccio più.” La ragazza mormora, portandosi le mani al volto. “A volte vorrei poterti odiare, sarebbe tutto più semplice.”

Quelle frasi sembrano essere capaci di strappar via tutta l’aria dal tuo petto. Tu rimani immobile a guardarla, mentre reprimi con tutta te stessa l’istinto di toccarla, di togliere con un gesto delicato quelle lacrime che hanno iniziato a cadere lungo le sue guance morbide. Di fronte a quell’immagine, di fronte a quella dichiarazione, ti ritrovi incapace di formulare una qualsiasi risposta, incapace di darle una spiegazione che tanto agogna.

“Però torniamo sempre lì. Non posso odiarti. Non posso perché ti amo troppo. E questa cosa mi spaventa e—“

“Piensi che a me nu espaventi?” Esclami con tutta la forza che puoi, sentendo il bisogno ti far capire all’altra ragazza che non è la sola ad essere affetta da tutto ciò che sta succedendo tra di voi. “Mi sono ennammorata di te, Rosalinda. Sono espaventata a morte perc—“ Il resto della frase viene risucchiata dalle tue labbra quando, in un piccolo e fluido movimento che la tua mente fallisce di registrare come reale finché non è successo, la tua schiena si ritrova appoggiata alla parete del bagno, e te ti ritrovi intrappolata tra il muro e il corpo di Rosalinda.

Emetti un grido di sorpresa che però viene subito soffocato dalle labbra della mora che premono decise sulle tue. La sua lingua che prepotentemente si è fatta largo creandosi il suo passaggio.

Le tue mani si chiudono su suoi polsi mentre Rosalinda sta cercando di rubarti ,allo stesso tempo, il respiro e la sanità mentale con un solo gesto. E in quel momento, sei al corrente di esattamente tre cose.

Uno: invece di battere veloce come se volesse in qualche modo uscire dal petto, il tuo cuore rimane fermo nel suo ritmo. Non accelera, non diminuisce il suo pulsare. Rimane con quel suo battere costante, come se quello che sta accadendo in quel momento non è niente di così strano, di diverso dal normale. Il tuo cuore continua a battere regolarmente perché quel bacio è semplicemente ciò che doveva succedere. Era un qualcosa destinato ad accadere e, nel momento in cui è accaduto, non c’è più alcun bisogno di preoccuparsi, di tirarsi indietro, di dubitare.

Due: nessun bacio scambiato prima con lei è minimamente paragonabile a questo. Qualcosa è scattato, qualcosa è cambiato e sebbene questa consapevolezza dovrebbe spaventarti, non lo fa. Anzi, dentro di te si innesca un senso di tranquillità e di pace che non provavi da tanto.

Tre: Rosalinda ti ha baciata e, all’improvviso, ogni decisione — giusta o sbagliata che sia — ha finalmente acquisito un senso, perché vi ha condotte a questo momento

Un aria di familiarità ti colpisce, invadendoti la mente, affievolendo la tua rabbia e il tuo nervosismo, trasformandoli entrambi in voglia di divorare tutto ciò che l’altra ti sta offrendo. Puoi avvertire le sue mani che ti sfiorano il volto, mentre le tue scivolano lungo il suo collo, il pollice che le accarezza la gola in un gesto possessivo che solo la donna di fronte a te può veramente capire ed apprezzare. Ti stacchi solo un secondo, per riprendere fiato. Rosalinda si sporge in avanti, intenta a reclamare un altro bacio, ma te volti il viso leggermente di lato, evitando quel contatto.

La ragazza ti guarda confusa, con due occhi che ardono di una meravigliosa luce intensa. “Nun voglio incasinare la tua mente.” Deglutisci, lo sforzo di quelle parole evidente nel tuo volto. Le tue mani le accarezzano le guance. Sembri incapace di tenerle ferme, lontane da lei. Rosalinda, al contrario, è paralizzata, in apnea, in attesa. «I si nun sono la scelta giusta per te? Devi prima sistemare le cose fuori.” Continui con voce tremolante, parlando ad un soffio dalle sue labbra. “Quello che sto cercando di dirti…” Mormori, raccogliendo le ultime forze. “Tu mi piaci da empazzire. Ti guardo e ti voglio baciare, ti vuglio tocca—"

Rosalinda mette a tacere qualsiasi altro pensiero tu volessi formulare con un altro bacio e il tuo cuore sembra voler esplodere. Un altro bacio, un altro ancora. Non vuoi mai più staccarti da quelle labbra soffici. Ma lo fai.

“Io non so cosa voglio.” Dice Rosalinda, incatenando gli occhi ai tuoi. Ti senti quasi mancare sotto l'intensità di quello sguardo. Quei due smeraldi espressivi che ti fissano colmi di tristezza.

Tu stringi gli occhi, spezzando quel contatto che di solito brami di trovare.

“Forse hai ragione. Ma posso dire di essere piena? Piena di non poter parlare di quello che provo per te. Di trattenermi. Continuamente. Lo posso dire?” Urla lei, incapace di tenere basso il volume della sua voce.

Te, con uno scatto, ti avvicini a lei, mettendole una mano sulla bocca, intenzionata a farla tacere, cercando di evitare che pezzi di questa conversazione possano oltrepassare quelle pareti che in qualche modo vi proteggono. A causa dello slancio, Rosalinda si ritrova ad arretrare, fino a colpire con il retro delle cosce il bordo del lavandino. Puoi vedere chiaramente il brivido che la percorre quando viene schiacciata tra il tuo corpo e il lavabo. I vostri volti sono di nuovo vicinissimi, tanto che puoi avvertire il suo respiro infrangersi sul tuo viso e sulla tua mano che preme ancora sulle sue labbra.

Vuoi imprecare, vuoi urlare, vuoi baciarla fino a consumarla. Il suo profumo ti sta già dando alla testa, la sua vicinanza, il suo respiro ti stanno nuovamente ipnotizzando.

Ti stai ancora una volta perdendo in quegli occhi magnetici. Lentamente sposti la mano, accertandoti che la ragazza avesse smesso di urlare. Il tuo sguardo indugia sulle labbra rosa dell'altra prima di tornare agli occhi. Puoi notare alcune lacrime impigliate tra le sue lunghe ciglia che rendono i suoi occhi ancora più verdi. Ti allontani di qualche centimetro dal suo viso, senza mai spezzare il contatto visivo. Rosalinda si morde il labbro, mentre una lacrima che sfugge al suo controllo le riga il viso.

Sollevi una mano, incerta, e con dolcezza la raccogli, accarezzando piano la sua guancia. “Non piangere.” Mormori, senza fermare il movimento della tua mano. La ragazza tenta invano di fermare le sue lacrime che ormai scendono copiose. In un gesto improvviso, getta le sue braccia attorno a te, seppellendo il viso nella curva del tuo collo, e ti stringe forte a lei. Le tue mani si posano con naturalezza sulla sua schiena, cominciandola ad accarezzarla, piano.

Dopo pochi minuti, il suo corpo smette di tremare, ma nessuno delle due osa sciogliere quel contatto. “Mi dispiace.” Pronunci quelle parole con voce così flebile e leggera che se non foste rinchiuse nel bagno, nel completo silenzio, probabilmente l’altra ragazza non l’avrebbe mai sentita. Invece quelle scuse sono arrivate alle sue orecchie, perché non appena le hai pronunciate, Rosalinda ti stringe ancora più forte. “Dobbiamo parlare, solo non qui.” Continui, staccandoti da quell’abbraccio per poterla guardare in viso.

Avete entrambe bisogno di tempo per metabolizzare quello che è successo ─ non solo questo pomeriggio, ma anche nei mesi precedenti.

Sei solo sicura di tre cose in questo momento.

Uno, Rosalinda Cannavò è sicuramene la donna più bella che tu abbia mai visto in tutta la tua vita.

Due, quei sentimenti che stavi cercando di reprimere e nascondere nei meandri più nascosti del tuo essere sono ricambiati dalla ragazza che li ha scaturiti.

Tre, non vedi l’ora di uscire da quella casa e poter iniziare finalmente a viverla.


	2. Sunset

** You could say I knew it all along,  
That you were all I wanted to know.  
The pain has made you grow strong.  
The scars inside have made you beautiful **

Come il sole che si sta ritirando a poco a poco, il cielo si tinge di un giallo così acceso che sembra che qualcuno abbia rovesciato un barattolo di vernice nel cielo. 

Nel vedere questo panorama, la tua mente inizia a vagare. Improvvisamente non sei più nella casa del Grande Fratello, ma i tuoi piedi nudi sono a contatto con un’acqua cristallina, mentre i tuoi occhi si incantano a guardare le onde che si infrangono sulla scogliera.

I colori accesi di questo panorama ti donano un senso di sollievo che da qualche giorno stavi ricercando. 

Qualche anno fa hai letto un articolo su una di quelle riviste che trovi nelle sale di attesa degli ambulatori medici, e ancora ti ricordi di come descrivevano che i colori avessero un effetto psicologico sulla mente dell’essere umano.

Il blu, color predominante nelle onde del mare, promuove un senso di calma, ti rilassa. Aiuta a pensare più chiaramente, fornendo quello stato mentale necessario per risolvere efficacemente i problemi più impegnativi e pragmatici.

Il verde, che si combina con il blu per rendere l’acqua del mare così particolare, è noto per avere un effetto lenitivo simile, creando sensazioni di armonia ed equilibrio dentro di noi. E’ uno dei colori dominanti della terra, quello che molto spesso ti ritrovi a cercare nelle tue escursioni in montagna, o durante le passeggiate intono al lago che ti concedi di tanto in tanto.  Il verde simboleggia la vita, l’energia, la crescita. 

E poi c’è il giallo. Lo ritrovi nella sabbia bagnata dal mare, nel cielo di un tramonto, o nel sole che ti bacia la pelle diffondendo un immenso calore all’interno del tuo corpo. Questo è un colore che promuove l’allegria, l’apprendimento, la fiducia. 

Si può quindi dire che, quando osserviamo il mare al tramonto, siamo sottoposti a una sorta di crioterapia subconscia.

Nel paese dove sei cresciuta, le anziane signore erano solite dire che quando lo sguardo si fissa su i colori caldi del tramonto, veniamo trasportati in un altro luogo. Un posto creato dalla nostra mente, in cui ci sentiamo protetti e al sicuro. Che il tramonto ha quel potere di fermare il flusso dei nostro pensieri, porre un freno alle preoccupazioni e mettere in pausa la tristezza e farci sognare per qualche istante. 

Il sole che scende sembra ricordarci di quell’amore che ti toglie il respiro, ti lascia senza parole e, anche se solo per qualche secondo, rallenta il tempo. 

In quei momenti, riesci ad avvertire l’amore e la gratitudine per Madre Natura che trapela da ogni piccola parte del tuo corpo. 

Il tramonto racchiude la promessa per un nuovo giorno. Con gli ultimi raggi di sole arriva anche la consapevolezza che il domani è alle porte, e le mille nuove opportunità che esso si porta dietro.

Sai che questa sensazione non durerà, ma cerchi di assaporarne ogni attimo. 

C’è solo una cosa che consideri molto più bella del panorama che stavi osservando nella tua mente e si trova proprio di fronte a te. 

E’ un venerdì pomeriggio, c’è chi ancora dorme, chi gioca a biliardino, chi ha iniziato a cucinare e poi ci sei te, che approfitti di questo momento di quiete per pensare. 

Non sapresti dire da quanto tempo sei seduta lì fuori, sui gradini che puntano alla veranda, ad ammirare quel cielo colorato mentre la tua mente vaga libera. 

Dall’espressione che ti sta rivolgendo Rosalinda, immagini che sia passato parecchio tempo, perché i suoi occhi racchiudono una certa preoccupazione. 

Si siede in silenzio accanto a te e rimanete così, per qualche istante.

Ogni tanto la guardi, ma i vostri occhi non si incontrano mai. 

“Vorrei chiederti a cosa stai pensando, ma non so se posso.” Sussurra, lo sguardo sempre rivolto verso un punto fisso di fronte a lei. “Ma anche se vuoi rimanere in silenzio va bene. Sono contenta di poter stare qui con te. Avresti potuto chiedermi di andarmene non appena mi sono seduta, ma non lo hai fatto.”

Tu accenni un sorriso, chiedendoti ancora una volta cosa hai fatto per meritarti lei nella tua vita. “Avevo solo voglia di silenzio.” Chiarisci. Non sottolinei il tuo volerla al tuo fianco in quel momento, non lo dici, nonostante tu sia estremamente grata per la sua presenza e la sua comprensione. Non lo dici, ma lo fai lei per te.

“Posso stare in silenzio qua con te?” 

Il tuo volto si gira verso di lei. Tu annuisci e continui a guardarla. E potrebbe essere la preoccupazione nel suo tono di voce, la postura sconfitta o il modo in cui i suoi occhi hanno iniziato a incupirsi, ma avverti uno strano dolore nel petto.

A quel punto, sembri arrenderti e smetti di sforzati di tenere le tue emozioni sotto controllo. Porti le ginocchia al petto e le abbracci, mentre posi la guancia sul tessuto morbido dei tuoi jeans chiari. Lo sguardo ancora rivolto verso di lei. 

Le parole ti escono dalle labbra prima che tu possa accorgertene. “Sono solo tanto estanca.”

La vedi annuire. 

Sai che Rosalinda si è presa cura di tutti in quella casa, sempre pronta a tendere una mano in momenti di crisi. Non riesci a pensare a un singolo giorno in cui non abbia dato un abbraccio a qualcuno di voi che ne aveva bisogno, una parola di conforto, una carezza. 

Quindi la tua mente inizia a vagare con tutte le cose che potrebbe dirti in questo momento: sarà meglio domani; sei una donna fantastica e una super mamma; stai facendo un ottimo percorso.   
E sei pronta a forzare un sorriso e ringraziarla per quelle parole, anche se non sono minimamente ciò di cui hai bisogno. Ma come sempre, Rosalinda riesce a sorprenderti.

E invece di quelle tipiche frasi a cui ti eri preparata a ricevere, dalla sua bocca esce tutt’altro. “Quando sono triste, di solito, metto le cuffie e ascolto la musica, ma qui non possiamo quindi mi sembra un po’ una cosa inutile da dire.”

Lentamente alzi la testa, esponendo inconsapevolmente le guance che ti si sono tinte di rosse mentre i tuoi occhi si bagnano con delle lacrime che ti stai sforzando di non far cadere, Il tuo cuore inizia a battere a un ritmo strano, intenso, che ti fa tremare dall’interno. “Canta per me.”

E’ difficile concentrarsi su qualsiasi altra cosa quando la ragazza di fronte a te assume quell’espressione stupita e incuriosita che ha in questo momento. Ti viene voglia di stringerla a te e baciarle ogni angolo del viso: a partire dalla guance rotonde, il nasino perfetto, le labbra morbide, gli occhi profondi, il mento soffice. 

“Cosa vuoi che ti canti?” 

Tu scrolli le spalle, mentre con il dorso della mano ti accingi a togliere quella lacrima che è riuscita a sfuggire al tuo volere e ti sta rigando una guancia. Ma prima che riesci nel tuo intento, lei ti precede.   
Ti sfiora delicatamente la pelle priva di trucco e con un tocco leggero la raccoglie. La sua mano si sofferma sulla tua guancia per qualche secondo e, senza che te ne accorgi, premi il tuo volto nel suo palmo. 

“Qualsiasi cosa.” Le rispondi. “Mi basta ascoltare la tua voce.” 

Rosalinda annuisce, prima di raccogliere i pensieri e iniziare a cantare. 

La sua voce è flebile e trema in alcuni punti, ma tu la ami anche per questo. 

Chiudi gli occhi e ti lasci cullare dalla sua voce soffice. 

La ascolti in silenzio per qualche minuto. “Sono già più felice adesso.” Mormori, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra incurvate in un sorriso.

E non pensi che Rosalinda abbia bisogno che tu le spieghi il vero significato dietro a quelle parole. Credi che abbia capito che, in qualche modo, ti stai prendendo gioco di lei. Perché la canzone che ha scelto, per quanto bella e intensa che sia, non è decisamente il prototipo di musica che useresti per far star meglio una persona. 

Ma il tuo sorriso è cosi acceso e così divertito che sai che non si offenderà per questa tua affermazione. 

E come avevi previsto, lei inizia a ridere e te ti unisci subito dopo. E questa è la prima volta in tutto il giorno in cui sei riuscita a non pensare, per qualche istante, a tutti i pensieri negativi che ultimamente ti invadono la mente — e in seguito, quando questa realizzazione ti colpirà con una morsa allo stomaco e un colpo al petto, glielo dirai e lei ti guarderà con quel suo sguardo come d’amore e si avvicinerà a te, premendo le sue labbra contro le tue in una promessa silenziosa.

Per il momento, però, tutto ciò a cui riesci a pensare è quel tuo raggio di sole che siede vicino a te. E nei meandri della tua mente, registri il fatto che la sua mano sia ancora posata sulla tua guancia, solo un po’ più giù, tanto che con il pollice ti accarezza dolcemente il collo. 

La guardi e sei sicura, certa, che possa vedere come i tuoi occhi siano più luminosi di quanto lo erano poco prima. Lo puoi avvertire tu stessa.

E poi una voce spezza l’incantesimo.

“Rosy ti hanno chiamata in confessionale.” E’ la voce di Samantha, che rimane a guardarvi per qualche secondo, finché Rosalinda non le risponde con un tremante: “Arrivo subito”. E la donna sembra soddisfatta da quell’affermazione, perché torna dentro richiudendo la porta della veranda alle sue spalle.

“Posso stare tranquilla a lasciarti qua da sola?” 

Leggi una nota di esitazione nelle sue parole che non sai come leggere. 

Sei quasi convinta che la sua esitazione sia dovuta a una sorta di preoccupazione che la ragazza sta provando a causa del tuo corrente stato d’animo. Ma c’è una piccola parte di te che sente che questo suo tentennare sia causato dalla stessa sensazione che anche tu stai provando: il non voler interrompere questo vostro momento. Ogni volta che siete insieme create questa bolla in cui vi chiudete e dimenticate il mondo esterno.

“Vai pure, io sto bene.”Mormori, mentre guardi l’erba del prato piegarsi quando vi stendi il piede sopra.

Lei si alza, ma prima di allontanarsi del tutto da te, vedi che lei esita. La osservi mentre si morde il labbro, come se fosse indecisa sul da farsi. 

“Un bacio significa tanto.” Si lascia scappare, improvvisamente, cogliendoti di sorpresa. “Io non bacio le persone che non mi piacciono. E ho sempre avuto chiara la differenza tra un bacio che do a un’amica a quello che do a qualcuno con cui ho un legame che va oltre l’amicizia.”

Tu cambi leggermente posizione, non riuscendo a capire a fondo dove la ragazza vuole arrivare con questo discorso. 

Non sai perché sta facendo questa conversazione, che sembra essere pronunciata più per se stessa che per te, e pensi che nemmeno lei sia a conoscenza del vero motivo di questo discorso.“E la differenza dovrebbe essere cosi scontata: due baci sulla guancia sono per le amicizie, il bacio vero è diverso.”

Il tuo stomaco si contrae, e il respiro ti viene a mancare per un attimo mentre Rosalinda si sporge verso di te. Ti si avvicina e le sue labbra si premono delicatamente all’angolo della tua bocca, soffermandosi per qualche secondo in più del solito, e te perdi traccia del punto che stava cercando di delineare con le sue parole. 

Quando si scosta nuovamente da te, i tuoi occhi sono ancora chiusi e trattieni il respiro, per paura che un qualsiasi movimento brusco possa spezzare questo incantesimo. 

Riapri gli occhi solo quando la senti parlare di nuovo e le sue parole ti colpiscono in pieno petto.

“Devo ancora capire che tipo di bacio è questo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono ben accetti pareri, opinioni, suggerimenti. Love you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivate fin qui, intanto grazie.  
> Commenti? Pareri? Opinioni?  
> Fatemi sapere se volete che continuo, postando le altre fics uwu


End file.
